


Dyad

by acrossthecosmos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Masterbation, Mind Games, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrossthecosmos/pseuds/acrossthecosmos
Summary: Alone and sexually frustrated, Rey tries to satisfy herself at night. The Force connection opens up and Ben decides to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 227





	1. A Dyad

Nights away from Ajan Kloss are lonely especially on solo missions. Rey had taken a small ship alone back to Ahch-To to search the planet for more information that may help in her fight against the First Order. She regrets not taking Finn or even Poe along with her, because the feeling of loneliness starts to sink in after the third night alone. It's hard enough during the daytime. But, when it gets late, she’s that girl lying alone in an abandoned AT-AT all over again.

Rey steps inside the living quarters of her small ship and lets out a deep breath. On Jakku, sleep would often bring her peace. She’d often dream of a shadowy figure as if there was someone always with her. In her dreams that person would hold her and she would feel loved. Rey hopes that maybe sleep will return that illusion to her if even for one night. 

Rey undresses until she’s lying in just her underwear. She climbs into her bed and lays flat on the smooth sheets. When she throws the covers over her, warmth falls over her. She tries to imagine someone holding her, but all she feels is that sinking loneliness. There’s heat between her legs and that familiar frustration she’d faced alone on Jakku returns to her. Rey pulls her covers aside and looks down on herself. Her teeth graze her lower lip as that frustration between her legs builds.

A deep, defeated sigh escapes her as she caves to her needs. She hasn’t done this in awhile, because her mind has been so focused on winning the war. But, she’s alone tonight with nothing but her thoughts and she needs a distraction. Rey touches between her legs. She starts with small circles over her panties, going to that spot that always brings her pleasure. Rey’s breath hitches as her fingers move against her. One hand goes to her naked breast as her other hand slides underneath her panties. Rey’s eyes flutter shut. She gasps and moans as she feels that familiar pleasure that she’d almost forgotten existed. 

A light headed feeling comes over her. It’s like there’s a shift within the air. Rey’s eyes flutter open. She glances to her side to see Ben, standing across from her. Heat rushes to her cheeks as sheer humiliation runs through her. Rey sits up and grabs at her blanket to cover herself. Her eyes dart to the floor, unable to even look at him. All she can do is stare at her feet that now rest flat against the ship's steel flooring.

“Leave!” she hisses.

“I can’t control when the force connects us,” Ben answers, a rich darkness clear in his tone.

Rey’s eyes dare to look upon him. There’s a half smile across his lips. Humiliation runs hot through her veins. He enjoyed watching her. She can sense it. Rey swallows the bile in her throat. She clutches her blanket close to her. He would actually _fuck_ her? Rey can't quite believe that. The vulnerable part of herself that believes herself to worthless and unworthy of anyone cuts into her like a hot knife. There's no way he would want a scavenger like her. 

Ben takes a step closer to her, his dark eyes boring down on her. His grin widens as he reaches out to touch her cheek. The hard leather of his glove touches her skin. Rey shuts her eyes and releases a sharp, rigid breath. She should jerk back and swat his hand away, but she relaxes into his palm and places her hand around the back of his hand.

Ben’s eyes glance upon her breasts before flickering back up to her eyes. “I can finish what you started.”

The leather of his gloved hand trails down her neck. Rey bites her lower lip, trying to find some sense of reason. She shouldn’t want this. Ben leans closer to her so that their lips are a mere inch apart. He places a chaste kiss on her lips as if to test her. When she doesn’t push him away, he deepens their kiss. Ben places one hand on the top of her thigh while his other hand braces the back of her neck. His tongue tastes her lips before slipping inside her mouth, tasting every inch of her hungrily. 

When he breaks away from her, Ben tilts her head so that he can look into her eyes. Rey’s eyes flicker downward as she draws in a deep breath. She searches her mind for what she thinks might be the right words to say, but a part of her can’t deny that she wants this. 

“Let me show you,” he pleads just as he had pleaded for her to take his hand. “ _Rey_ …”

The guilt within her won’t let her say what she wants. So, she can only nod in response to him. He pulls the blanket from her body and throws it to the floor. Ben peels both of his gloves off. Rey jumps when the flesh of his fingertips touch the inside of her thigh. His fingers trail up her thigh till they reach in between her legs. Rey draws in a sharp breath when his thumb touches her clit through her panties. Rey chokes back a whimper when he strokes light circles. The sensation of being touched by someone else is different than when she touches herself. It’s better than she ever could have imagined it to be.

Rey keeps her eyes forward, trying not to look down upon him. The part of her that’s ashamed to let him touch her wants to believe that this is someone else and that she’s not betraying the Resistance and generations of Jedi by allowing him to get this close to her. The guilt within her tells her to push him away, but the part of her that needs this won’t allow her to.

Ben withdraws his hand and draws her panties down her legs. After he discards them to the side, he leans forward and places his tongue against her clit. Rey bites her lip to suppress a cry that threatens to escape her. She tries to keep quiet—to keep him from knowing how good he makes her feel. Emitting a quiet moan or a soft cry would be admitting to him that she enjoys this. She can’t allow him that satisfaction.

Ben's tongue continues to work against her clit. She sucks in a deep breath of air and grips the sheets beneath her as her body tenses. He places a finger inside her, causing a small whimper to escape her. His finger moves against her inner walls as if searching for something. When his finger grazes over this particular spot, it causes her entire body to spasm in pleasure. Rey sucks in a deep breath of air and chokes back a quiet sob. Rey raises her index finger to her face and bites the tip of it to suppress her moans. A cry escapes her when he sucks against her clit. Rey lowers her hand against the bed to steady herself as her other hand runs through his thick, dark hair.

“Ben…” his name tastes like poison on her tongue, but she can’t help but call out to him. “Oh please, Ben. _Please, please..._ ”

Ben inserts another finger inside her and increases the friction. Tears prick at the corner of her eyes. She angles her hips closer to him, trying to find that release she so needs. He presses his tongue hard against her clit. A loud cry escapes her. His fingers rub against that spot inside her. She’s never brought herself this close. The stuff she's done to herself in private has always been lazy experimentation at best. The small bits of pleasure she's brought to herself could never compare to this.

A choking sob escapes her when his fingers touch her in just the right way. She tries to sit up straight and maintain her composure. Her back arches as her legs shake. Her whines are sharp as she reaches closer and closer to the edge. She can barely speak clearly when she cries out in a sharp whimper, “ _Please oh please…_ ”

Rey braces herself on her hand, clenching the sheets beneath her as if they can somehow support her. She peeks down at him, watching as he pleases her. It’s like he’s shattering her soul apart bit by bit. Her hand smooths through his hair, feeling the soft texture of his thick dark strands between her figures. His fingers circle that spot inside of her, causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot through her. She’s almost there now. Ben's fingers work against her as his tongue circles her clit. Sharp, high pitched whimpers escape her and all she can say is “ _yes”_ and _“please_ ” and _“Ben”_ over and over till pleasure rips through her. 

Rey pants heavily. Her eyes are unfocused. Everything feels like a daze. Ben licks along her slit, causing her to shiver. He rises on his knees so that he’s at her level. Ben places one hand on her thigh. He inserts a finger inside of her with his freehand and moves it around inside her. Rey expels a ragged breath. He withdraws his finger and places it against her lips.

“You should taste yourself, Rey,” he says with a twisted grin. 

Rey shies away from him as her cheeks burn with humiliation. A mocking sort of laugh escapes him. He sucks on his finger before inserting it back inside of her. He moves his finger around inside her, finding that spot that made her come apart. Ben leans to her ear and nips at the lobe. Ben adds a second finger, increasing the friction of his thrusts. He presses his thumb hard against her clit. Rey leans forward and rests her head against his shoulder. Her fingers dig into his coat to brace herself. Ben’s freehand moves from her thigh to the lower back to help support her. 

“Your pussy’s so damn tight,” he murmurs. “I can’t wait to find out what it feels like around my hard cock.”

Ben breaks away from her and takes her hand in his. He presses it against cock. Rey can feel how hard he is through his pants. Rey looks up at him, seeing a dark look in his eyes. She withdraws her hand but doesn't break his gaze. His hands wrap around the belt of his coat to unclasp it. Ben shrugs out of his long coat and lifts his undershirt over his head. Rey has seen him shirtless one time before, but she’d forgotten how massive he is. It makes her feel so incredibly fragile and small.

Ben lifts her from the edge of the bed and lays her underneath him. His hand touches her breast, his thumb stopping to roll over her nipple. All of her guards are down and she can see flashes in her mind. She’s on the interrogation table naked, arms pulling at her bindings while he fucks her into oblivion. Then, she’s on the throne room floor as he takes her from behind. Rey shivers underneath him. It occurs to her that he’s thought about her like this more than just once. It shocks her. She hadn’t realized that he felt anything toward her at all—not like this anyways.

Ben leans down to place a kiss on her nipple. One hand reaches underneath her thigh to spread her legs apart. He peppers kisses up her chest, her neck, and her jawline. He stops when he reaches her ear. “Where are you, my little Jedi? Tell me, and I’ll come get you.”

Rey shakes her head in response. “I can’t…”

" _Hm_ ,” he makes a noise and frowns. His fingers trail down her chest as he glances over her naked body. She can feel his hard cock through his pants against the heat between her legs. “That’s a shame. I’d love to have you in my bed tomorrow morning.”

Pressure touches the front of her mind. Rey throws up her mental guards to block him out. Ben lets out a small laugh. “Resist me all you want, Rey, but when we’re done here, you’ll show me exactly where you are.”

Ben’s hands reach into his pants to pull his cock out. Rey manages a look at his hard cock. She swallows nervously when she sees the size of it. She bites her lip. There’s no way he’ll fit inside her. Rey turns her head away and shuts her eyes. All of this is so wrong, but she wants it. Pure animalistic heat burns inside her and all she wants is for him to fuck her senseless.

The tip of his cock touches her entrance. Rey sucks in a deep breath of air. She glances between them to see him pushing against her slowly. Her eyes flicker up to him. She’s never done something like this before. He must sense her fear, because he leans forward and places a wet kiss upon her lips in a small effort to comfort her. Her walls stretch to take him in. A cry escapes her as pain rips through her. He breaks their kiss and cups her cheek as he gazes down on her.

“ _Mine!_ ” he hisses before he thrusts inside her once more.

Ben’s thrusts are slow at first, making the cutting pain inside her more bearable. Rey turns her head to the side, focusing on the wall across from her. She doesn’t want to think about what she’s done—doesn’t want to process that she’s getting fucked raw by her sworn enemy. His hand tilts her gaze back to him. His eyes darken when he says, "Look at me!"

Rey's chest tightens as she tries to process what is happening to her. His thrusts quicken, hitting deep within her. He hits this spot within her that causes her to gasp. Ben grins at her response. He thrusts inside her, hitting against that spot again and again. Rey’s hips rock against him desperately trying to find that sweet release she felt only moments before. She whimpers and writhes underneath him as he his cock sinks deep inside her. She needs this more than she's ever needed anything else.

Ben leans close to her ear and whispers, “This could be us, Rey. I could fuck you just like this every morning and every night. Show me where you are and you can have all of this."

Rey can feel the pressure against her mind. A part of her is begging her to drop her guards and let him in. Rey sucks in a deep breath of air and keeps her mental walls around her location. His thrusts slow as if to torment her. She rocks her hips against him in a desperate attempt to regain that friction. She looks up to him, pleading to him with her eyes before whispering, “Please don’t stop. _Please…_ ”

Ben obliges her request, quickening his pace. The sound of his heavy breath and their skin slapping together is all that she can hear. She chokes back another moan, trying to hide how much she needs this from him. Ben leans over her so that his lips are an inch apart from hers. 

“This is what I wanted when I offered you my hand.” His voice is dark and lustful. “You underneath me just like this.”

Rey’s entire body start to spasm as she gets closer and closer to the edge. Her back arches as her hips angle towards him. Release rushes through her like a crashing wave. It’s as if her mind shatter to tiny little pieces. Rey can feel him deep within the dark corners of her mind, searching and prying until he finds what he’s after. She can't fight him anymore. The map to Ahch-To comes to the forefront of her mind in perfect detail. A smile twists across his features as he continues to thrust inside her. The one thing that she had fought so hard to keep from him when they first met has now been shown to him.

“So, that’s where you are," he murmurs. "I'll come get you when I'm done with you."

Ben thrusts deep inside her, finding release of his own. Rey lays back onto the bed as her mind starts to piece together everything that had just occurred. Ben cups her cheek and looks down on her victoriously. She shuts her eyes and breathes. And, when she opens them, he’s already gone. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Be With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to continue this!

When she had processed exactly what kind of information her mind had handed over to Ben, Rey’s first instinct was to run. If she could get back to the Resistance before the First Order arrived on Ahch-To, she could forget anything ever happened between them. But, the hyperdrive had failed her. So, now her ship sits inside the hangar of a First Order Star Destroyer.

Rey hasn’t felt this nervous since she stepped into to Snoke’s throne room. Her fingers tremble as she lifts her hands from the steering system. A shaky breath escapes her as she puts her finger on the button to release the door to the ship. She can surrender herself to him now or she can put up a fight. Rey sees no way out at this point. So, she rises to her feet and makes her way out of the ship.

Ben stands with Stormtroopers flanking him on both sides of him. She raises both her hands over her head in a show of surrender. Ben steps toward her with a pair of handcuffs in hand. He takes her blaster and lightsaber from her before he cuffs both her hands. Rey thinks that everything between them had been a dream—that maybe he had found her by tracking her ship rather than through their bond.

Ben leans over her and whispers, “I can smell myself on you.”

Ben escorts her through the hangar and into a long white hallway. Several words flit through her mind—words she wants to say that she doesn’t have the nerve to say. It’s as if time has slowed to a crawl as they move through the hallways. A part of her thinks that he might just throw her in a prison cell and be done with her, but deep down, she knows that’s not where he’s taking her.

Ben stops before a door and types in a passcode to release the lock. The door swishes open. His hand clutches the bar attached to her handcuffs and guides her inside to room. Ben stands behind her and runs his hands up her arms. A chill runs up her spine causing Rey to shiver underneath his touch. His hands move up to her three buns, taking them down starting from the bottom to the top bun. Ben runs his fingers through her hair before he brushes it to the side so that he can kiss her on the neck. His hands run down her arms to release her cuffs.

“It was all real...” she whispers out loud.

“All of it,” he answers.

Ben’s hands reach around her waist to unfasten her belt. He parts her wrap dress, allowing the fabric to drop to the floor in a pool of white. Ben’s hands tug at the end of her shirt. Rey raises her arms over her head for him. He pulls her shirt over her head and drops it to the floor. Rey can feel his fingers fumbling with the clasp of her bra. She feels her bra unloosen and breathes sharply when Ben slides it off of her.

Ben turns her around to face him, his dark eyes seeming to stare straight into her soul. His gloved hand trails down her chest and stops at her breast. Rey shuts her eyes and breathes. He rolls his thumb over her nipple, eliciting a soft sigh from her. He withdraws his hand from her breast. Rey opens her eyes, seeing again this is entirely real.

“Come,” Ben orders.

Rey follows him obediently to the refresher. She instinctively pulls off her boots and socks when she steps inside. She shivers when Ben’s hands touch her and turn her around so that her back is to him. His gloved hand trails down her spine till he reaches her pants. He slides them down her legs along with her panties. Rey stands completely still, not daring to face him. She can hear the shuffling of his clothes as he removes them piece by piece.

Ben’s hand touches the small of her back to guide her inside the shower. Rey keeps her eyes forward, focusing on the sleek white wall across from her. Rey jerks when she feels hot drops of water cascade on her skin, but relaxes underneath the soothing feeling of hot water against her skin.

Hands touch her shoulders. She shouldn’t want this. Ben turns her around to face him. Rey’s chest tightens as small, shallow breaths escape her. This is her fault. She could have denied her. If she had, she would never be here. Her entire body trembles as she crosses her arms around herself. She’s terrified—not because she fears and hates him—but because she still wants this. She allowed this to happen by allowing the map to slip from her mind and by not running from him fast enough.

Rey wanted to be caught. Deep down, she knows this and it scares her more than anything.

Ben tilts her chin up to him, glancing down upon her with lustful brown eyes. Rey’s seen this look before in Finn whenever she’s caught him stealing glances at her, but had no idea what it meant. Guilt stabs at her heart so quick and so painful, because she doesn’t want Finn like this. Self-hatred is not an unfamiliar emotion to her, but she’s never hated herself as much as she does now.

But when his lips touch hers, all of the shame seems to die. Her arms fall to her sides as her body relaxes. Rey closes her eyes and allows his tongue inside her mouth. She’s still at first, allowing for him to taste her. Rey places her hands against his chest and returns his kiss. The sensation of hot water cascading down her back and his hands running along her wet skin makes her forget where she is.

Ben parts from her, but not before he nips softly at her lower lip. His eyes bore down on her with such intensity. His hand touches her cheek as his thumb trails over her lips. “What are you thinking about, Rey?”

 _I can’t believe I’m here_ and _I’m a traitor_ are the first two thoughts that come to her mind. So, she stays quiet. His fingers drop from her cheek and trail down the side of her arm. She shuts her eyes, trying to make sense of what is happening to her. His large hand cups her breast as his eyes flicker down to her chest. She’s so caught up in the shock and disbelief of where she is and who’s she’s with to process what is happening.

Ben withdrawals his hand and directs her out of the shower. Rey is quick to grab a towel and wrap it around herself. She moves back into his room and keeps her back facing him. If she doesn’t look at him, maybe she’ll forget how much she secretly wants him. The air around her is thick and tense. Rey swallows nervously as her trembling fingers hold her towel around her. She can choose not to want this. Rey’s convinced that her mind can be persuaded otherwise if she tells herself that she was just curious when she let him touch her before.

When his hand touches the tops of her shoulders, Rey’s breath catches in her throat. She remembers the way he touched and tasted her. Rey shuts her eyes and counts backward to calm her nerves. He touches the small of her back with a light touch and guides her to his bed. She stands at the edge of the bed. Don’t do this. It’s her last effort to fight against herself. But, when he lifts her into his arms and sets her on the bed, she doesn’t fight against him. He crawls on top of her so that he’s looking directly in her eyes. She can’t fight him, because she doesn’t want to. Not anymore.

“Ben…” she whispers his name so softly like a quiet plea.

“What do you want?” Ben’s voice is just above a whisper. “Tell me.”

“I…” Rey can’t bring herself to ask.

Ben’s fingers run along the outside of her thighs as he pulls images to the forefront of her mind. The memory of what he did to her alone only hours ago is so vivid in her mind. Rey shivers underneath him. His fingers leave her thigh to touch her jawline. The pull on her mind is too intense. The memory of her being fucked into the mattress comes back in perfect detail. The heat between her legs builds. Rey bites her lower lip. She knows what he’s doing. He’s trying to make her beg for him. This whole thing is just another one of his twisted games.

“Ben...I…”

“Tell me, Rey.”

Rey’s lips part to say something, but her pride stops her. His fingers stroke her collarbone, causing her to shiver. She doesn’t have the nerve to look him in the eyes when she says, “I need you.”

Ben leans down and kisses along her jawline. She relaxes into the soft bedding and lets out a tiny moan when he nips against her neck. He kisses her nipple causing a shiver to ripple through her. The heat between her legs builds. She needs this. That’s why she let him catch her.

Ben props himself next to her on one elbow. His hand reaches between her thighs to part her right leg. His hand moves between her legs, drawing slow circles around her clit. Rey’s breath catches in her throat as his fingers move against her. She remembers what he did to her only hours before and she wants it more than she’s ever wanted anything. He continues his movements in soft strokes, feeling against her until he finds that perfect spot that ignited that spark within her.

“Ben…” she calls out to him. “Ben please…”

He increases the pressure against her clit, somehow finding that perfect spot. Rey whimpers and writhes as his fingers draw slow teasing circles. He replaces his fingers with his thumb and slips two fingers inside her. His fingers probe her, exploring each part of her. A sharp feeling rushes through her causing a gasp to escape her and her eyes to roll back. He brushes his fingers against that spot over and over. All she can think is that this is what heaven must feel like.

Rey relaxes into the pillow. Soft moans escape her lips as he increases the friction. She glances at Ben, pleading with her eyes to take her back to that place. His long fingers are so deep inside of her, touching her in places she can never reach. Rey whimpers as her back arches in pleasure.

Ben withdraws his fingers, leaving her angry and frustrated. He kisses down her chest and stomach till he reaches between her legs. He parts both of her legs wide and licks along her slit. His tongue flicks against her clit, the tip of his tongue touching underneath it. Rey’s legs shake underneath Ben’s palms. He swirls his tongue against her, finding that perfect rhythm and that spot that makes her head swim.

He’s doing this on purpose—showering her with affection that is. Rey knows that he’s trying to tempt her in ways that go beyond sexual desire. Ben wants her to want him so that he can pull her away from the light. He’s trying to corrupt her. Rey bites her lower lip. She can’t push him away, not when it feels so damn good. She needs that release. She can shut him out after that. She tries to promise herself that she’ll push her away after. Deep down she knows that she’s lying to herself.

Ben sucks against her clit. She cants her hips towards him as her back arches. She hates how good he is at this. Rey shields her eyes with both her palms. She bites her lips to muffle the cries that keep escaping her. She doesn’t want to plead to him. It’s dangerous if he knows how much she wants him. Rey’s afraid that he might already know..

His tongue brushes over that perfect spot. A sharp whimper escapes her. She drops one hand down to run through his hair as she shields her mouth with the back of her other hand. A soft laugh escapes him before he increases his pace. It must do things for his ego to know what exactly he’s doing for her.

He slides a finger inside her, touching exactly where she likes it. It scares her that he knows more about her body than she does. The friction of his finger inside her and his tongue against her clit takes her to the edge. Tears prick at the corners of eyes as she falls over the edge, back arched and legs shaking.

Ben crawls up and kisses her, the taste of her sex still lingering on his lips and tongue. Her heart pounds like a war drum as every little bit of touch makes her feel like she’s been set on fire. He parts from her and takes her hand in his. He presses her hand against his hard cock.

“This is what you do to me, Rey,” he says.

Rey’s breath catches in her throat. Her eyes are unfocused in a daze. This is real. It’s as if her mind has shut down, because she can’t believe she’s letting him do this to her. He pulls her up onto his lap. Ben kisses her neck and she can’t help but whisper his name. Her hands touch his chest, both hands moving lower and lower until she touches his cock. Her right hand runs along the shaft, her palms slick with nervous sweat.

Rey catches a flash of her mouth on his cock from his mind. The way the image of her is so defined and detailed in his mind makes her believe he’s thought about her pleasing him often. Rey gives him a quick glance before she shifts off his lap. She leans forward, hesitating for one final moment before she places her lips around the tip of his cock.

“Yes, Rey,” he hisses with approval.

His fingers run through her hair. Rey loosens her jaw, taking as much of him as she can in her mouth. She bobs her head against him as he guides her with his hand. Her tongue traces along the tip, searching him until she finds a spot underneath the head that makes him groan. Rey works her tongue against him as her hand moves along his shaft.

Ben’s fingers tighten their grip on her hair. She can feel his energy—so dark and so rich—as it reaches out to her. It makes her wonder what he feels when he’s touching her. A salty liquid touches her tongue. Her first instinct is to cough when she pulls away from him, but she swallows the liquid instead.

Ben lifts her up into his lap, brushing her hair behind her shoulder. His large hand cups the side of her face as he looks into her eyes. “You are what I want, Rey. This is what I wanted when I asked you to join me.”

The part of her that hates herself sneaks its way into her mind. “I don’t understand. You are the Supreme Leader. You can have anyone…”

The dark, lustful look in his eyes softens. “I want you. Just you.”

Ben lays her down onto the bed. He trails soft kisses down her chest. Tears form in her eyes as years of isolation and loneliness spread through her heart. She didn’t think anyone would ever love her. _Does he love her?_ Rey’s blinks away her tears. She’s too afraid to understand what he feels for her.

“You could be my empress,” Ben murmurs against the skin of her chest. “We could rule together.”

The tears in her eyes flow freely. She’s afraid, because if she realized this is what he wanted when he offered her his hand, she would have taken it. Ben crawls back up to her to lay kisses on her jawline. Force be damned, she wishes she were strong enough to push him away.

“Ben…”

“Be with me.”

The way he says those words are like he’s drunk on her. Rey shuts her eyes. She doesn’t want to give him an answer. She doesn’t want to think about anything. She just wants to feel him inside her.

“I need you,” she whispers. “Please…”


End file.
